The present disclosure relates to a wood chipper and/or shredder that will accept brush, branches, logs and the like, and which has an in-feed control for decreasing the material in-feed speed automatically in response to pressure on an inlet line for a hydraulic drive motor for the feed roller.
In the prior art, various wood and brush chippers have been advanced, and a number of them have controls that sense a reduction in speed of a drive engine, for example, by obtaining a signal to stop and/or reverse the feed roller. Complete stopping of the roller, in many cases, makes restarting the system more difficult, while a reduction in the in feed speed will permit the chipper drive motor and rotor to regain momentum and continue the chipping operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,485 is typical of the type of device that will disable operation of the feed roller in accordance with changes in the speed of movement of the power unit driving the chipper.
Pressure to a hydraulic drive feed motor is sensed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,579, and when the pressure driving the feed roller gets too high, the device operates a ram to lift a feed rail to stop the feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,258 also senses pressure to a drive motor for in-feed rollers, and will momentarily reverse the feed rollers and then cause them to drive forwardly in a cycle for the feeding correction.